Valentines Day
by HR always live on
Summary: An M rated one shot with our favourite couple. Ruth tries to tease Harry in public, testing his iron will. Could write more if there's demand for it.


**I know I'm a bit early for Valentine's day, but someone left a guest review to The Morning After, which has inspired this, and probably a few other M rated pieces coming up. I know Ruth is a little out of character, but it was too much fun, so I had to write her with more confidence than I think she has. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry was waiting at the restaurant, tapping his foot impatiently. Ruth was late. It was Valentines day and she was late. Trying not to think of the implications of this, he kept tapping his foot impatiently. They had agreed to meet separately because Harry had an unavoidable meeting with Towers. He'd assumed that if anyone would be late, it would be him. He couldn't imagine what had kept her, but he also thought calling her was being paranoid. She was only twenty minutes late, which while being out of character wasn't grounds to send out a search party.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I'm late," she said sincerely. She kissed him deeply, much more provocative than she usually would in a public place and he appreciated every second, very glad the table cloth was hiding his arousal. "Trust me, later on tonight you will appreciate my tardiness."

"Why? What were you doing?" Harry asked curiously as Ruth sat opposite him.

"I was shopping for underwear," she said, a cheeky smile on her face. "I think you'll… enjoy it."

"Mm…" Harry said, half groaning as he closed his eyes. "Give me a little hint."

"A glass of white wine please," she said as a waiter stopped to take their order and she opened her menu.

"Make it two," Harry said, breathing heavily. Ruth perused the menu, a smile on her face, and Harry knew at that moment in time that tonight would be one of the more memorable nights of his life.

"The prawns and scallops look good," Ruth said.

"We were talking about your underwear," Harry reminded her.

"I'm sure we'll return to that subject," she said, her lips twitching. "I'm having the seafood platter. You?"

"I think the steak looks appetising," he said, his eyes burning at her, making her blush.

"Okay," she said. They ordered and when the waiter had left Ruth got up and smoothed her skirt down. "I'm just going to the ladies." She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "And when we get home tonight… I am going to fuck you all night long." She kissed his cheek and walked off while Harry felt arousal coursing through his body. This was going to be the longest meal of his life.

* * *

Ruth ate the last of her prawns and licked her lips delicately as Harry watched, feeling the air crackling with electricity between them. It didn't help that about halfway through their meal Ruth had slipped off her shoe and had run her toes up the inside of his leg to places that weren't appropriate in public. When her toes had curled around his erection he'd dropped his fork with a clatter onto the plate and was irritated by Ruth's smirk.

"I promise you, you will regret this later."

"Regret what?" she asked innocently as she speared a prawn on her fork.

"This relentless teasing," Harry said. "You _will_ regret it."

"I look forward to promises like that," Ruth said.

The waiter cleared their plates. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes, a dessert menu please."

Harry groaned at the image of their night of passion being pushed back another half an hour or so. "Come on Ruth, you're not serious?"

"I am," she said simply. "A dessert menu please." The waiter went and got one while Ruth smiled. "The look on your face!"

"You are teasing me mercilessly," he said. "My self control will only last so long."

"I thought you could control yourself," Ruth said. "You have a will of steel. Usually."

"I'm being tempted by my wildest dreams," he said fervently. "This is an exception."

"Oh calm down, I could have ordered a starter as well. Be thankful for small mercies." He leaned over the table, glaring at her. After a moment he kissed her lightly and briefly. A kiss promising so much more. She leaned back and smiled to herself.

When Ruth's strawberries and cream arrived she made quite a show of eating them. Her tongue slowly licking the cream off of her lips and her fingers as her eyes stayed locked on him. She dipped one of the strawberries in the cream, ate it and licked her lips sensually. "Want to try one?" Harry nodded, not trusting his voice not to shake. She dipped a strawberry in cream and leaned over the table, popping it in his mouth. Then she ran her tongue around her finger slowly and sensually and smiled naughtily at him.

"Fuck this," Harry said. He got his wallet out and estimated the bill generously, adding about thirty more than he thought and got up, grabbing Ruth's hand and leading her from the restaurant without so much as a word. Ruth laughed to herself as they went out of the door. Harry pulled her around the corner from the restaurant into a back alley and kissed her passionately, his hands wandering under her blouse. He squeezed her breasts none too gently and she moaned under him, the feeling pushing her arousal to further heights.

He sucked on her neck deliciously as his right hand went under her skirt and pulled her knickers aside, plunging his fingers into her wet slick heat. Her head hit the wall as she cried out. God he felt good. She felt herself coiling up inside as his thumb brushed her clitoris repeatedly and he moved his fingers inside her, the thrusting feeling so good as he hit her G spot. She was so close to orgasm and then… He stopped. Her eyes opened as she realised he wasn't going to push her over the edge and his hands were nowhere near her.

"You bastard."

"You tease me mercilessly all night, and somehow I'm the bastard?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrows. Ruth was breathing unsteadily, a hand on his shoulder so she wouldn't fall and her eyes were burning with desire.

"We need a taxi," she said firmly. "Now."

"I agree," he said, hazel eyes glinting at her. He grabbed her hand and they hailed a taxi. They went to Ruth's as it was only a ten minute car journey, but those minutes were endless. Ruth already had her keys in her hand as they left the car and she hurriedly unlocked the door. Once it was shut Harry pushed her up against it and kissed her intensely, his tongue delving into her mouth, so familiar with how she adored being kissed. Ruth reached for his belt and unbuckled it quickly, her fingernails scraping his hips as she pulled his trousers and boxers down together. He pulled her skirt up so it gathered at her waist as she kicked her shoes off, the entire time remaining lip locked. Kissing as if their lives depended on it. She ran her fingers along his length and he groaned into her mouth. He'd been hard for hours, wanting her so badly. Her thumb ran over the head of his penis and he bucked towards her. She shimmied out of her knickers, knowing now was the time and he thrust into her as she cried out with intense pleasure.

He kissed her neck for a moment, still inside her as she adjusted. Even in the heat of the moment, he was still thinking about her first. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, her heels digging into the small of his back and he thrust inside her, making her mewl. They both knew they wouldn't last long. He thrust inside her hard, quick and her nerve endings were set on fire as he pinched her clitoris lightly, making her gasp and cry out. They came together on his last thrust and he accidentally bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

They stilled, their breath shaking as they opened their eyes and looked at each other. Ruth licked her lips, tasting blood as Harry pulled out of her. "I didn't mean to do that," he said, wiping the blood away. "Sorry." She smiled at him lazily, the smile of a satisfied woman.

"I need to tease you at a restaurant more often," she said. "That was phenomenal." Harry looked at his watch.

"I didn't think I still had it in me," he admitted. "Three minutes and forty five seconds," he added in explanation.

"You were timing it?!" Ruth demanded as she removed her legs from around his waist.

"I happened to look at my watch as we left the taxi," he said. "I was merely curious. I wasn't timing it on purpose."

"So tell me," Ruth said, not appearing offended much to his relief. "What was the great Harry Pearce's record?"

"Record?"

"You're telling me as a younger man you didn't keep track? I find that hard to believe." She pouted prettily at him and Harry laughed. He kissed her deeply before whispering to her in a low and seductive voice "One minute fifty eight seconds."

"Impressive," she said, her eyes glowing at him. "But I like it when you take your time and have me begging for it before you even properly touch me."

"We'll work on that later tonight," he murmured. He kissed her jaw and she giggled.

"And you haven't even seen my underwear yet." She pressed her body against his before picking up her shoes and knickers and heading upstairs. Harry watched her for a moment before following her upstairs. It would be a long and hot night.

* * *

**I could probably write a part two if there's interest. Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
